


thank you, Mr. Bane

by iwillstayalive



Series: iron man au! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Iron Man!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Magnus smirked at that. “Don’t play smart on me, darling. Why don’t you buy yourself something nice from me”.“I already did. It is nice indeed. Thank you Mr. Bane.” Alec couldn’t control his grin by now, their playful and apparently innocent banter getting to him. Maybe he liked a little too much.





	thank you, Mr. Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> hello! an iron man au that no one asked for. Sadly, I don't own neither marvel or shadowhunters.

Alec marched down to the lab, decided to make Mr. Bane fulfill his agenda. As he entered, he saw Magnus kneeling on the floor working on his father’s car. He marched towards him, turning off the loud music on his way in.

“Please don’t turn down my music Alexander” Magnus told him without looking up from the car’s engine.

“You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now” Alec tells him, after finishing the call with the pilot of the plane, telling him to wait for Magnus – _Mr. Bane_ , he chastised himself mentally.

“How did he take it?” Magnus asked, still without looking up from the car.

“Like a champ” Alec answered curtly.

“Then why are you rushing me?” Magnus retorted, rotating a piece of metal between his hands.

“Because you were supposed to be there one hour and a half ago” Alec answered exasperatedly, revising theirs – _his_ – agenda for the day.

“That’s funny, I thought like, I don’t know, I own the plane they would wait for me” Magnus responded back, standing up and facing Alec in all his silk shirt and tight sweatpants glory.

That was Magnus definition of comfy. It isn’t fair that he still looks amazing on it.

Alec took a deep breath, staring at Magnus like he was talking to a child. “Magnus, I need to talk to you about a few things before you leave”.

Magnus waved his hands dismissively and started walking through the lab. “I mean, what’s the purpose of having your own plane If it’s gonna leave before you arrive?”

“Ragnor called” Alec started, ignoring the previous comment, trailing behind him, “he asked If you still want the art piece his gallery is subasting” Magnus halted to a stop and turned around, Alec stopped as well and stared at him right in the eyes. Staring was a common thing for them. “It is incredible beautiful and it conveys lots of feelings, but I think is a little overpriced” he continued.

Magnus seemed to ponder this for a second. Then, “I need it, buy it. Next” He resumed walking, with apparently no destination in mind.

Alec checked the item of the list. “Raphael called as well” he kept on. Magnus groaned at this, “he wants to know If you’re planning to make an appearance at the inauguration of the foster home”.

“Is in june, please don’t harass me with this so early on” Magnus replied a little bit dramatic.

“Well, he is harassing me so, I am gonna say yes–” Alec said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

“You could always deflect and avoid his calls–” Magnus continued as he wasn’t even talking, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Also, I need you to sign this before you hop on the plane” Alec pulled out some forms from the binder he was holding, not letting him finish.

“You seem eager to get rid of me. Do you have plans or something?” Magnus asked him in a flirtatious tone, getting on his personal space suddenly.

Alec stared at him unimpressed “As a matter of fact I do. Please sign this” Alec shoved the pen at him.

“I don’t like it when you have plans” Magnus told him, carelessly signing the form without even looking.

Alec closed the binder. “I’m allowed to have plans on my birthday”. Alec told him.

“Is your birthday?” Magnus asked in a low voice, looking at him through his lashes, swaying his shoulders a little without seeming to notice, almost effortless.

The atmosphere seemed to change suddenly, charged with electricity. Alec blushed lightly at the feeling. “Yes it is. Funny, the same day as last year” he told him, in a cheeky tone.

Magnus smirked at that. “Don’t play smart on me, darling. Why don’t you buy yourself something nice from me”.

“I already did. It is nice indeed. Thank you Mr. Bane.” Alec couldn’t control his grin by now, their playful and apparently innocent banter getting to him. Maybe he liked a little too much.

Magnus grinned too. “You are welcome Mr. Lightwood” he told him in a smooth voice.

Maybe Magnus liked a little bit too much too.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know If you want to see more of this???


End file.
